


[PODFIC] Recruits, by bluegeekEM

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, BAMF Women, Gen, Minor Sound Effects, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rebellion, Siblings, The First Order Sucks, Written for the Awesome Ladies Podficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: It's completely natural for your sister to talk up your abilities at the same time as she's embarrassing you in front of one of the leaders of the Resistance movement that you are trying to join, right?
Relationships: Paige Tico & Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[PODFIC] Recruits, by bluegeekEM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Recruits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438960) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



> Recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X.

__

_“You two are from the Otomok system?” Admiral Holdo was direct in manner, seeming to focus on them alone, despite the surrounding bustle. “Hays Minor, yes, Admiral. We grew up in one of the small mining colonies,” Rose replied. She tried to keep her voice steady and not reveal how nerve wracking it was to be standing in front of this woman who possessed a galaxy-wide reputation and statuesque appearance. Rose couldn’t decide if her hair, the green of a new leaf, made her more or less intimidating..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DjRnKlC9JUvPY0psgpliNsdYD87S7jlJ/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production stills of Rose and Paige Tico; Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Screechy metal bin” by KieranKeegan - https://freesound.org/people/KieranKeegan/sounds/436051/ (CC0)  
> “161010_0108 hammering” by toiletrolltube - https://freesound.org/people/toiletrolltube/sounds/362433/ (CC0)  
> “01-3 Jack Plane.wav” by domiscz - https://freesound.org/people/domiscz/sounds/461726/ (CC0)  
> “Group Talk of a crowd.mp3” by Pooh1-0 - https://freesound.org/people/Pooh1-0/sounds/457339/ (CC0)  
> “spaceship starting up” by Vic5555 - https://freesound.org/people/Vic5555/sounds/487516/ (CC0)


End file.
